thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Advent Chaos/Locations
The following is a list of cities, towns, and dungeons in Advent Chaos. NOTE: This game is still in progress, so details here are likely to change. Continents The Southeast Continent, Kerodise *Home to Keron, Fairy Port, Ogacihc. and the Descende Wastelands. Kerodise is popular with tourists for its festive natire and colorful citizens, and, being detatched from the other, larger, continents, it has managed to stay unaffected by the Clan of Chaos' propaganda. The climate is subtropical, enough to feel like you're on vacation. The Northwestern Continent, Moroz *Home to Ángelos Civitate, Foxcrest, and Opmas, the Clan of Chaos' influence is seen clearly on the northernmost landmass. It is maked by its freezing climate, created by nifinland; even Ángelos Civitate has chilly summers, and a winter in Opmas is brutal on outsiders. The affairs of both Foxcrest and Ángelos Civitate have also led to the spread of a thick mist that reduces visability to startlingly low levels. In short, arrive here with caution. The Central Continent, Centrum Terrae *Home to Nocte Vicum The Southwest Continent, The Northwest Continent, Towns Fairy Port Location: Kerodise; northern coast, Northwest of Keron *The Fairy Port is within short walking distance of Keron, and from here, you can take a ferry to the Central Continent. Because Caden couldn't differentiate "fairy" and "ferry", many are confused as to why the port has its current name. Souvenirs can be bought at the admissions office. Opmas Location: Moroz, North of Foxcrest Patron Admin: nifinland *Opmas is twisted creepy town with Gothic architecture in the middle of nowhere. The town used to be main stop for travelers and adventurers who are looking for gold. Until evil, ruthless and quite literally, cold nobleman, Nik, took all gold in the area to himself to power his cryokinetic powers to turn Opmas into his own image by covering it with ice and setting his own Gothic and icy castle floating above the town. Now the local skeletons are freezing and hoping for salvation from Nik's cold tyranny. The town is also connected to Nocte Vicum via underground gold and silver mines which are now closed by both Nik's and Maverick's powers. Not to mention that Foxcrest gets all the town's found silver for forging silver items for other cities and towns. Mabcria and Deceho Location: Add later Patron Admin: The N7 Commander *Mabria and Deceho is a town where all the pretentious hipsters hang around. Every sort, music hipsters, film hipsters, or hipster hipsters. They all pray to their god N7 and give him all he wishes in order for their Liberal Arts and Philosophy majors to end up giving them money (they never do). N7 just sits in his house, surrounded by his instruments and record/cd player. The only other thing there is an Indie Record Store with a legendary secret. Cities Keron Location: Kerodise; eastern coast Patron Admin: The Phantom Riolu *An Amusement Park, near a beach, complete with roller coasters, fireworks, and cute plushies for your collection. There are many bars, stores, and many tests of skill to win items. Find the manager of the park ontop of the Water funnel. Nocte Vicum Location: Centrum Terrae, amongst the western mountains Patron Admin: MaverickHunterZero *Nocte Vicum is a dark village surrounded by a haunted forest. Most of the houses in Nocte Vicum are wrecked or completely destroyed, with the only other building present in the village being Castellum Mali, the giant dark castle in the centre of the village and the lair of Maverick. Narukami Patron Admin: The Bolt Of Shadow *add description here* Foxcrest Location: Moroz, South of Opmas, Northeast of Ángelos Civitate Patron Admin: Kitsune Hawk *Foxcrest is the industrial capital of the Clan of Chaos, recieving raw materials from the other nations, and exporting finalized products back. Foxcrest's most prominant trade partner is Narukami, who supplies Foxcrest with many of the power supplies needed for the machines and the products alike. The city is separated into three layers by the Foxcrest Industrial Nexus, and one's job in the factory determines their level of residents. The Nexus' headquarters are based on the third level. Workers are supplied from Ángelos Civitate, and its machines have done well in guarding several of the Clan's strongholds. Ogacihc Location: Kerodise; northwestern coast Patron Admin: The Water Waka Ogacihc is a high-rise town, full of fancy restaurants and fancier people. Every resident is bilingual. The crazy mayor, Riley, has opened up the latest dining craze: Celery Shack. Ángelos Civitate Location: Moroz, near the southern coast Patron Admin: The Speed Buster. *Ángelos Civitate (latin for Fallen Angels' City) is the Dark, undead city of the Clan of Chaos, with the closest city to it is Foxcrest, which Ángelos Civitate provides it with workers and machines. The dark ambience of the city creates a fog which is called Caligo Defunctorum (latin for Fog of the Dead) ''which it doesn't affect the people who lives on the city, but it does affect the ones who aren't from the city, or from the Clan of Chaos. *In the center of the city, there's a castle, called the Sanctum Sánguinum (latin for ''Bloody Sanctum), ''where Speed Buster , the Right Hand of Maverick, lives, together with his wives, Trish and Jinx. The castle, also, has a secret portal to Nocte Vicum, but it can only be used by Speed Buster, notable rooms of the castle are the Tormentis Di (latin for ''Torture of the Gods) and the Vermiculus Hall de Cecidit Angelum (latin for Crimson Hall of the Fallen Angel). The City of Thieves, Firenze Patron Admin: The Heartless Soldier *Firenze is the City ran by the Master Thieve Ethan and it is full of master and newbie Thieves and Assassins. The main part of town is the Thieves guild where Ethan resides and where Newbies and Masters train on Stealing, fighting, and of course, lying. To much surprise, everyone respects each other in the city and there is little arguments between thieves. *The Thieves Guild takes on Theft, Assassination and whatever tasks suit their interests for whoever pays decent sums. The Thieves guild also trades with all other Members of Clan of Chaos but mostly Ethan's Father Fabian as the two are strong allies. Kolizey Location: Patron Admin: N/A *A gathering of veteran warriors and wanderers built this small city, with a colosseum at its center, to hone their skills. They are more than happy enough to let others use it for training, and a few mages there are capable of recreating powerful foes from the entrant's memories. Dungeons Teleportal Sancuary Location: Central Continent, near the east coast Floors: 3 Boss: None *An old ruin seemingly spared by Maverick, it contains a room at the end with teleportals linked to every other continent. Thanfully, a teleportal linked to the dungeon's entrance is activated after going through it once, so there's no need to worry about going through the whole dungeon all over again.'' To activate the other teleportals here, you must find them on the other continents, and activate them there.'' After doing so, you can use them as shortcuts between the two continents. No oceans, no monsters, no mess. Foxcrest Industrial Nexus Location: Foxcrest Floors: 7 Boss: Kitsune Hawk (First Battle) *The Foxcrest Industrial Nexus forms the backbone for Foxcrest, with floors spanning all three levels of the city. An employee's job here determines which level they live on, or how close to one of the three reactors they are. Between each reactor is a factory complex, each for processing different materials. The second level's floors house the maintanence crew and processing of raw materials. The corporate headquarters are located on the third level. Sanctum Sánguinum Location: Ángelos Civitate Floors: 6 Boss: The Speed Buster with Trish and Jinx (First Battle) *The Sanctum Sánguinum is Speed Buster's lair, with six floors, each with their own properties: #'The Main Hall: '''It's a simple, main hall, with your normal current enemies and some hidden traps beneath the room, here, you face The Butler. #'Arachnophobia: In contrast to the main hall, it has a cavernous look, but resembling quite a cathedral, filled with spider webs, poison pools and spiders, here, you'll face Nigrum Viudam (latin for Black Widow) #'Schnürchen Zimmer (german for ''Clockwork Room): 'This room is where the Guards and any robotic being is created, with electric poles, switches and electric pillars, here, you face the Secret Weapon with its master, Dr. Dementrio Jekyll. #'Tormentis Di (latin for Torture of the Gods): '''This room is also known as the "Experiments Room", where several gods are condemned to die, giving their powers to Speed Buster, and boosting the machines before their creation. From Tormentis Di to Vermiculus Hall de Cecidit Angelum, the Caligo Defunctorum (latin for ''Fog of the Dead), ''appears in its most powerful pressence. Here, you'll find Lucifer (yes, '''that Lucifer), who's in control of the room, and it's Speed Buster's greatest friend. #'Peccatricem Prætorium (latin for ''The Sinful Hall): 'This room is filled with succubus and girls, with blood pools, beds, and some hidden traps that cause instant death, here, is the Dark Gate, which leads to Vermiculus Hall de Cecidit Angelum, but it's guarded by the three minor consorts of Speed Buster: Ultimecia, Sylvanas Windrunner and Morgana. #'Vermiculus Hall de Cecidit Angelum (latin for Crimson Hall of the Fallen Angel): '''The final hall, where Speed Buster lies with Trish and Jinx. It has a creepy look, like a dark throne, together with a great chandelier, and the floor is made of glass. Beneath it, is the Void. Here, you'll face Speed Buster's affiliates (not the Cult of Chaos Members, but instead, some popular villains) and then, you'll face him with Trish and Jinx. The Indie Record Store (Optional) Boss: Claudio Sanchez Floors: 17 (Small ones; no need to panic, mang) *The Indie Record store is 17 stories tall, each one representing another genre of music. (Classical, Folk, Americana, Bluegrass, Punk, Post-Rock, Heavy Metal, Black Metal, Electornica, Post-Hardcore, Hip-Hop, Classic Rock, Indie Rock, Industrial and Progressive Rock. The last floor is where the legendary secret Coheed and Cambria album which N7 wishes to get (but it to lazy too), in order to recruit him you must survive the horrors of the record store and retrieve it. Abyssmal Amassment of Annals (Optional) Location: Foxcrest Industrial Nexus, 1F, behind the sealed door Floors: 8 Boss: TENJIN MNS-845 Unit *A veritable crypt of information stored underneath Foxcrest, first built when the city was protected by its castle instead of an industrial plant. Most of the records had faded with age in the dark depths of the archives, but the TENJIN Unit continues to patrol the area, as if to protect something particularly lucrative... Other Locations Descende Wastelands Location: Kerodise; Southeast of Keron *The Descende Wastlelands are a collection of small deserts, on the southernmost edge of the Southeast Continent, contained by coastal canyonsides. Stelios ends up here after being defeated at the Admin Meeting by Maverick. No one's sure why or how they ended up there, but a few nomads have settled near the edge, mostly archaeologists. Rumors have it that a Rune Blade is buried somewhere deep in the sand. Illusive Woods Location: Moroz, between Foxcrest and Ángelos Civitate *The Illusive Woods are regarded as the "bane of all trade routes", because those who enter easily lose their bearings, often running out in panic. Many try to go around to reach Foxcrest, but a few brave souls have perservered through the illusion. Rumors speak of a pair of swords that can generate their own illusions, hidden within the deepest part of the woods. The Corrupted Continuum The Corrupted Continuum is a twisted realm of Maverick's creation, an amassment of lands, from various part of the past and future, stitched together in an attempt to create a perfect world in Maverick's eye. Though the Temportal Sancutaries, you can switch between the past and future, which plays a role, both in exploring the Continuum, and the final dungeon. Listed below are locations unique to, or changed, in the Continuum. Narukami of the Past Patron Admin: The Past Bolt Of Shadow *? Narukami of the Future Patron Admin: The Future Bolt Of Shadow *? Foxcrest of the Past Patron Admin: Past Kitsune Hawk *Foxcrest is drastically different in the past than it is present-day. It is, instead, a small village nestled in the mountains, home to Kitsune-jo, the castle whose walls protect the village. With little connection to the outside world, its admin isn't savvy on current topics like the others are. Foxcrest of the Future Patron Admin: Future Kitsune Hawk *In the future, Foxcrest has become a mainly underground city, built around a giant industrial reactor and its accompanying factory. The citizans live out their days in fear, trapped between the harsh blizzards outside, and the menacingly unstable core inside, as their admin is noticeably absent. Keron of the Past Patron Admin: The Past Phantom Riolu *? Keron Wasteland (Keron of the Future) Patron Admin: Dead. *An empty desert whose ruins show little sign of what once existed here. It's believed to be one of the towns that belonged to the admins who opposed the Clan of Chaos. Rumors say it's cursed, but the validity of this statement is up to debate, since nobody's proved it. Ángelos Civitate of the Past Patron Admin: The Past Speed Buster *Before the Present Version of Ángelos Civitate happened, the past version was still evil, but less than the present, the fog didn't existed, but Speed Buster was still in his madness with his wifes, the city had two sides, the non corrupted side, which people enjoyed the life normally like in other cities, and the corrupted side, which was contaminated by the fog, and poblated by minions, and the dreadful Skedar, a race summoned by Speed Buster years ago to control the city. Here, you'll find out about how Speed Buster was slowly... Descending into Madness. Ángelos Civitate of the Future Patron Admin: The Future Speed Buster *A darker version of Ángelos Civitate, while it retains the Fog, some places were highly alterated, the Sanctum Sánguinum has grown larger, and it has red, crystal pillars surrounding it, which it summons different monsters. Instead of having the typical citizens, it has more monsters than humans. Abominations, Dark Dragons, Biblical Demons are typically roaming over the place, and Speed Buster appears at the top of it, even more corrupted than before, but surrounded by her consorts.